


Mikey's child

by jayfeather226



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfeather226/pseuds/jayfeather226
Summary: While out in space mikey finds an abandoned alien baby and takes it in and raises it.DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Mikey's alien son and the child is no longer a boy but a girl so be warned

**CHAPTER 1**

       Mikey had bypassed the food stall that he had seen becuase as soon as he got there he realised that he did not have any money on him so he started to wonder the lot. It was a fascinating place. He soon perked at a sound, it sounded like crying. He walked towards it to find an alley way. He crept down it in the shadows just in case it was a trap. He came across two aliens holding a baby, who was crying their lungs out. Mikey crept closer.

     "Can't you shut that thing up?" The cat like alien asked showing off her fangs.

     "I'm trying," said the frog like alien holding the child out from himself like it was diseased.

     "Just get rid of it, it's no use to us," the cat alien said walking off. 

      "Fine by me," the frog alien said setting the child in a trash pile and walked of as well.

       Mikey was furious how could anybody hurt a child like that. He wanted to go after the two, but couldn't leave the child behind. So he found some fabric near by and walked closer to the child. It was a lizard like alien with light blue scales with a lighter blue belly and under tail. The baby was so small the protective instincts inside Mikey took over. He picked the baby up and wrapped it in the fabric he had found. 

     "Hush sweetness it's okay don't cry," Mikey said soothingly. Rocking the child, who upon hearing a friendly voice stopped crying and looked up at Mikey with bright purple eyes. Mikey smiled down at the baby and brought it to his chest. The baby smiled and curled into his plastron yawned and fell asleep.

     Mikey made it back to the ship before any of his brothers and showed the professor the baby.

      "Well Michelangelo it seems you have a very healthy baby Lizdron," the robot said matter factly.

      "What's a Lizdron?" Mikey asked cuddling the child closer.

     "A Lizdron is a lizard like alien that is born with light blue scales. They are very possessive of their young so this little ones parents have been killed by the two aliens that you had seen," Fugitoid said. 

       "Oh wow, not cool, can you tell me if it's a girl or a boy?" Mikey asked.

     "She is a girl," Fugitoid said.

     "Cool, well little one you're stuck with me, but don't worry I'll take care of you I promise," Mikey said, the baby sleeping soundly. Mikey looked up to see his brothers and April and Casey running onto the ship. He looked behind them and saw then being chased by a large purple insect alien. They all ran to the control room and jumped into seats. Mikey set the child next to himself and used his kursigama chain to strap the baby to his side so she wouldn't be hurt. Soon though he was undoing it and putting her on the control panels floor and used his weapon and killed the alien insects that had gotten into the ship. He then grabbed the little girl and checked her over for injuries, there was none.

     "Mikey where did you get a child?" Leo asked walking closer to hs baby brother.

      "I saw these two aliens dumping her in an alley way and grabbed her, she needed me, I just couldn't leave her there," Mikey said clutching the Lizdron to his plastron.

       "Thats fine Mike you did good don't worry, right Leo?" Raph aked.

      "Of course he did, I was just wondering," Leo said coming up to Mikey's side to look at his ...niece? "She's cute, what's her name?" Leo asked.

    "Her name is Lucille," Mikey said bringing her into a hug.

     "I hate to brake this up, but I need you to hold onto something," Fugitoid said. Mikey looked up and went back to the control booth that he and Raph shared. He sat under the control table and clutches Lucille to his chest. He felt a body sitting next to him and holding in place, He looked up to see Raph sitting next to him. Soon they made a crash landing on an ice moon. Mikey looked up and shivered. He looked down to check on Lucille make sure she was unharmed by the crashlanding. She looked up at him with bright purple eyes and a gummy smile. He smiled back.

     


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys been writing another story I sorta got writer's block for this story sorry so I'm back with this one.

"This place is dangerously cold won't the turtles freeze?" April asked. Mikey startled at this what about Lucille?

" Don't worry their suits have a built in warning system it's like being wrapped in a warm blanket," the fugitoid said.

"I have a question what about Lucille she needs oxygen," Mikey said. 

"Don't worry Michelangelo I have something got that, come follow me," Fugitoid said walking further into the ship. Mikey followed him into a different room from the one that they got their new gear from. He pulled out a pod like thing and set it on the table in the room.

"Here you go Michelangelo, just set young Lucille down in this and she will be kept warm and safe, I promise," Fugitoid said opening the glass portion. Mikey set the baby in the pod and found some buckles to strap her in with. He buckled her in and set her on the back of his suit. She was set to go across his shell comfortably.

They walked back out of the ship and started to find the irrilium for their ship. That is before they were confronted by salamander like aliens. They were furious for taking them out of the battle against the triceratons.

"I'm sorry about that we were shot by a triceraton and had no control of our ship," Leo said standing in front of the group. 

"Really why did you warp here?" The large male salamander asked.

"We warped here because we were being chased by an insectoid alien named Dreg," Fugitoid said coming up beside Leo. Raph had started to shield Mikey and in association Lucille from the enemy.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Leo said holding his hand out to shake. 

"Yet you start a battle by expanding your hand Y'Gythgba fight," the male salamander said launching into a battle. Mikey shrunk back when the male salamander came for him. He set Lucille down and stood in front of her pod ready to fight to the death to protect her. He threw himself at the salamander and started to hit him repeatedly with his nunchaku and never let him get behind him. He kept himself firmly in front of HIS child. No one would hurt HIS child.

Mikey pounced again hissing at the salamander, warning him to stay away. That's when the salamander noticed the pod and asked: "Is that a child?" 

Mikey only hissed in response, though it got the attention of his brothers. Leo stopped fighting to look at his little brother, Raph and Donnie did as well.

"Um did Mikey just hiss?" April asked putting her blaster down.

"Yeah we only do that if we are really angry," Donnie said coming up to Mikey, who turned his head towards Donnie and hissed again. Mikey backed up to the pod with Lucille in it. "Oh I get it he's protective, he wants to protect Lucille," Donnie said backing away from him.

"If I had known he had a child I never would have attacked," the male salamander said. "My name is G'Throkka and this is Y'Gythgba my lieutenant," G'Throkka said pointing first to himself then to the female salamander. "We are salamandrians."

Mikey only hissed at the introductions standing in front of the pod holding HIS child.

"Mikey look at me it's Leo your big brother, I don't want to hurt her I promise none of us do okay?" Leo asked coming up to Mikey.

Mikey turned wild eyes towards Leo and hissed, Leo didn't back down, but started cooing. Mikey perked at that stopped hissing and cocked his head to the side. Leo walked up to Mikey's side and wrapped him in a hug. Mikey melted into Leo's chest.

Mikey looked up at the salamandrians noticing they were keeping a good distance away. Good. Mikey didn't trust them just yet. He wiggled out of Leo's hold and bent down to pick up Lucille's pod and strapped it back into place.

"Sorry about the hissing I don't what came over me," Mikey said looking up to G'Throkka.

"It is fine young one, it is only natural that you be protective of your child. Though I ask are you the mother or father? The instincts you displayed were more mother then anything else," G'Throkka said.

"Um neither, I sorta adopted her, I saw her being abandoned by two aliens and took her in," Mikey said fiddling with his fingers.

"That's really a selfless of you," G'Throkka said coming up beside Raph.

"Yeah I guess, so you crash landed right how bout we find the metal together?" Mikey asked hoping to steer the conversation away from him.

"Well that's a wonderful decision, thank you," G'Throkka said and continued on their way to find the irrilium. Mikey stopped walking when he heard a sound like rock running on rock. He turned his head and saw the largest monster ever even larger then dogpound.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey stepped back against an ice wall behind him and set the pod down next to the wall. He turned and faced the gaint rock monsters bearing down on them. He took out his new weapons. They felt a little accord in his hands, but he would deal with it to protect the baby behind him.

One of the monsters came charging towards him he raised his weapons ready to defend, that was before G'Throkka landed in front of him slashing at the ine beast and joining the rest of the group in the fight. Mikey stood up straighter shocked that the alien helped him like that. That's when he noticed the beast above him, stalking him. He jumped up and slashed at the beast and killed it.

He landed and picked up Lucille and started after the others who decided to make a run for it.

"Hey thanks for helping me back there," Mikey said running next to G'Throkka.

"You are very welcome Michelangelo," G'Throkka said keeping pace with the speedy turtle.

Mikey picked up speed until he was running along side Raph and Donnie on either side of him. They soon found the irrilium, they stopped and surrounded the professor and Donnie who carried the triceraton mine back to the ship.

Along the way they ran into the ice beasts again, Mikey jumped at one and slashed through it's neck and landing on another one. He stabed it and landed back down next to Raph.

"Doing okay Mike?" Raph asked looking at his little brother then facing forward again.

"Yeah this is fun, well besides the fact that they want to kill us, but other than that fun," Mikey said grinning at his big brother.

Raph turned and slashed out at a beast that had gotten to close. Finally they made it back to the ship. About this time though Mikey was running low on energy. He checked his suits power and saw it was almost out. He brought Lucille around to his front and sat down next to the ship, hoping that the robot would fix it soon.

Mikey woke in the ship with Lucille laying next to him in a nest made of blankets and pillows. He stood and picked up the bundled up Lucille. He walked over to the group seeing that Raph was sitting by Y'Gythgba waiting for her to wake up. He tilted his head maybe being worried about the baby in his arms he missed the fact that Raph had fallen for the female alien, well that's cool with him. He walked up next to G'Throkka and Leo showing everyone that he was awake.

Y'Gythgba did wake soon after Mikey did even he was still woozy from waking up, he thought it was normal so he didn't mention it to any one.

Soon they were watching the salamandrians fly away and were headed to their next destination. Though they were making a stop in a space mall to get things for Lucille. Mikey was excited to be able to shop for his baby girl. Apparently so were his brothers they looked like they were about to jump out of their shells, though Raph was a little subdued after his new girlfriend had to leave.

The mall was huge and was swarmed by so many different aliens, cat like aliens, dog like aliens, even a few turtle like aliens. Mikey was so excited to be able get things for Lucille. Donnie had looked up what a baby Lizdron would need and if they need formula or not. They do so they had a list of things to get her. First on that list. Diapers, bottles and formula. So he headed in the direction of the section of the mall labeled Baby. There he bought three bottles, the formula blend that Donnie said would be perfect for Lizdron's and a few dozen packs of diapers. He bought enough that should last him while he was in space fighting the triceratons. Then he popped over to the toy section and got a good selection of toys for her to play with along with some teething rings for later. He then went to pick out a crib and playpen, though they weren't buying them they were picking one out for Donnie to build later with some materials he had got. He said that he wanted to build the bed and playpen for his little niece. Leo, and Raph were getting some materials to make something for her as well.

So Mikey was by himself getting pictures of the crib that he wanted Donnie to make along with the playpen. He also took some pics of car seats for when she was in the control too, and the shellraiser. He was walking to the food court and looking at the pics he had gotten while holding Lucille in one arm, that's probably why he didn't notice the large lizard like alien in his path until he bumped into him. Mikey fell backwards dropping his phone and clutching Lucille to his plastron waiting for the impact of the hard floor on his tail, though it never happened. He looked up and saw that the lizard like alien had turned and had grabbed him around the waist saving him from tumbling down. The lizard had pure white scales with amber eyes. He had on a belt that held a sword and a few knives sheathed at his side.

"Are you okay young one?" He asked setting Mikey back down on his feet.

All Mikey could do was state at him, that was before his question. He shook his head and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine thank you for catching me," Mikey said adjusting the dozing baby in his arms and bending down for his phone.

"It's fine, what would your name be, my name is Drazo," the newly named Drazo said.

"My names Michelangelo, and this is Lucille," Mikey said smiling up at the large alien. Then he got a better look at him, He looked like Lucille as in species wise. Were they the same species?

"I'm sorry if this is a bit forward, but what kind of alien are you?" Mikey asked.

"I am a Lizdron, same as this little one here," Drazo said amber eyes glittering with amusement.

"Really, cool then can you help me I want to be able to care for her as best as I can and I want to learn everything I can about her.

"Well then I would be more than happy to help you," Drazo said holding out a hand.

"Thanks why don't we get something to eat while we talk and I can feed her a bottle as well."

Drazo nodded in agreement and the went to the food court and chose a restaurant to get some food and sat down with their meals.

"So what would you like to learn about first?" Drazo asked.

"Well right now I'm raising a baby so learning what I'm going to have to know about what you go through as a baby would be helpful, oh give me a minute let me get a notebook and a pencil real quick," Mikey said diving into the bag he had taken to carry around with him. He brought out a five subject notebook and a pencil and opened it up to a clean page to take notes with. He then looked up expectantly up at the white lizard in front of him waiting for him to start.

"Well first thing first how old is she?" Drazo asked putting a fork full of his food into his mouth.

"Well I found her I guess right after she hatched so I think a few days old," Mikey said and wrote her age and the date he had found her.

"Well that would mean that she won't be eating for the next week, so you can put those away for now," Drazo said pointing to the bottle, formula, and water he had gotten out for Lucille.

"Oh, okay then so first week of life they don't eat okay, anything else?" Mikey asked after writing down the information.

"Not until she reaches three months that is when her teeth will come in, they are a dull set of fangs and will not hurt to much if she bites you, but they are very painful when they come in so the best thing to do for then is to message her gums that helps along with teething rings that are equipped for the sharper teeth of aliens," the lizard said smiling at the frantic writing of the small turtle. His smile widened when he saw the small tongue sticking out while focused on writing everything down.

"Okay so when she's three months old she will be cranky becuase she gaining some little teeth anything else that I need to know?"

"Well when she turns six months she will start shedding her blue scales and gain her main ones, though this does not happen all at once, it goes from six months to year five, sometimes sooner, sometimes later it's not an exact science on how long it takes thats just the time frame, anything else between that not much, she'll crawl about month seven and walk about year one, She will also start talking between that time,"

"Right so that's not to bad, and what if she's late on any of this?" Mikey asked looking into the bright amber eyes of the Lizdron in front of him worried for the little one in his lap.

"It's not bad it's just she's taking her time on certain things then others, it doesn't mean that any thing is wrong with her," Drazo said smiling gently down at the turtle's bright blue eyes.

"Okay, thank you for answering my questions," Mikey said putting his notebook away and started eating his food.

"It's fine Michelangelo I liked being able to help," Drazo said finishing off his own food and getting up to throw it away.

"MIKEY, there you are we've been looking all over for you," a voice called out, bringing with it a dark green turtle with bright green eyes and a crack in his front shell.

"Sorry Raph, I was headed here when I ran into him, and I mean that literally and he said he could help me with information about Lucille, I was in the process of calling you when I had ran into him and I forgot sorry Raph," Mikey said looking down at his feet.

Drazo frowned at this, how dare this turtle make his new friend upset. He was about to say something, but the dark green turtle beat him to it.

"Thats fine Mike, we thought that something had happened to you, we have alot of enemies that would be happy to find one of is alone," Raph said sitting next to the smaller turtle,

"Sorry Raphie, but I'm not hurt and I made a new friend Drazo meet Raphael my big brother," Mikey said first to Raph then turning towards the white lizard smiling at him with so much light in it Drazo thought he had swallowed a flashlight. Drazo smiled and sat down at the table reaching over the table to shake hands with Raphael.

"It's nice meetin' ya as well, but me and Mike need to go we're meeting our other brothers and then headed out of here," Raph said and Drazo frowned, he wanted to keep talking to the happy little turtle. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Would you mind if I joined as well, I was helping Michelangelo with what he could expect with a baby Lizdron, I wouldn't mind joining to keep helping him," Drazo said smiling down at Mikey.

"Oh please Raph?" Mikey pleaded turning big blue eyes on Raph.

"It's not my dissension, it's Leo's, though use those eyes on him and he will cave instantly," Raph said smirking at Mikey.

About that time two other turtles approuched the table and sat down on the other side of Raph.

"Hey Drazo they are my other two big brothers Leonardo, and Donatello," Mikey said pointing first to the sea green turtle with dark blue eyes, then to the olive green turtle with deep brown-red eyes. "This is Drazo he's a Lizdron and he wants to come along with us to help me with raising Lucille, please Leo can he?" Mikey pleaded turning his big blue eyes onto Leo. Who as Raph had said caved instantly and agreed smiling while taking Lucille from Mikey and cuddled with her.

They stood up and walked back to the ship, Mikey showing the pictures he had taken of the crib, playpen and, carseats to Donnie so he had a good idea on what to build. The walk back to the ship was relaxing and filled with laughter. Everybody laughing and gaining more to the conversation when they boarded the ship and joined by the two humans in the control room. They took off and went to the first location of the black hole generator piece the planet of the aeons.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through so many rewrites it didn't want to be written so sorry if it seems choppy this was just the best one that I could come up with. So sorry again. Also I wanted you guys opinions I want to add a song to this fic, not an original but a lullaby that I had found on youtube and wanted to ask you if that's something you wanted or should I leave it out.

Mikey snuck through the dojo he and his brothers were in. They were looking for the enemy. That's when he appeared, Rahzar. Then suddenly Dogpound showed up slamming Raph into the ground. Mikey thought that would be it, boy was he wrong, Chris Bradford opened the door and entered the fight going after Raph. Mikey focused back on his fight with Dogpound, Donnie by his side, together they tag teamed him and brought him down.

"Dogpound is down," Mikey called and turned to help Leo with Rahzar while Donnie moved off to help Raph with Chris. Soon all three were down for the count and the room then disappeared, until they were standing in a white holoroom with April, Casey, Drazo who was holding Lucille, and the Fugitoid standing outside the room watching everything unfold. Mikey hurried out of the room and took Lucille from the pure white lizard and cuddled her to his plastron, he didn't notice that he had a goofy grin on his face, but his brothers did and snapped a picture of it with their T-Phone.

The flash of the camera snapped Mikey out of his checking over his baby. he brought his head up and blinked at his brothers, who laughed at his face and snapped another picture. He was stunned, but soon he pouted.

"Why did you do that?" Mikey whined adjusting the bundled up baby, she was wrapped up in a multicolored blanket that Raph had made for her.

"Becuase the smile on your face then the look afterwards was just priceless we had to take the picture," Raph said putting his phone away and walking over to Mikey and warped an arm around his shoulders.

"Still doesn't mean that you take pictures of me without me being aware of it," Mikey said trying to shake off Raph's arm, unsuccessfully might I add.

"Oh come on Mike, we just wanted to get some pictures of Lucille, you can understand that one right?" Donnie asked grinning.

"Yeah I can understand that one," Mikey said deflating.

"That was an amazing program solid holograms," Donnie said looking back to the room he and his brothers had just left.

"Eh it was to soft," Raph said slinking away from Mikey's swatting hand after he started using him as an arm rest.

"I can program it to break bones if that is what you would wish Raphael," stated the robot walking from the control panel for the holograms.

Raph looked startled at that, but covered it by saying: "Uh maybe next time."

the robot then turned to Leonardo and asked how he liked the training program.

Mikey walked away from Leo expressing his doubt on the length of time they had to catch the Triceratons, and if they were still tracking them. He approached the machine that the fugitoid called the think-a-food machine, lame but he had no say in it, he stuck his head to the part he needed to then focused on some pizza, for himself and his brothers. He moved them to a counter and cut them ready to serve and eat. He grabbed a few slices and sat down in front of the tv, and set it to some cartoons. He adjusted Lucille in his arms and sat comfortably on the floor and ate his food, then he heard the alarm go off. He looked up then standing he moved to the control room.

"It's a distress signal coming from that ship there," the fugitoid said zooming in on a ship that had seen better days.

Mikey shrugged and went back to his room, Donnie had finished both the changing table and crib, and both were located in the room that he was given. He changed Lucille and put her down in her new bed. He covered her with the blanket that Raph had made for her. It was the colors of their mask, orange being the biggest part of the blanket with blue, purple, and red swirling through the orange.

He made his way back to the control room to see what was going on. He came in to complete silence.

"Oh Michelangelo there you are, your brothers and friends went onto the ship when you left to put young Lucille down for her nap," The robot said fiddling with some consol or another.

"That's cool, fugitoid thanks for letting me know. Did Drazo go with them?" Mikey asked.

"Yes I believe he did, said something like getting to know your brothers as well as he knows you," Fugitoid said tapping his head.

"Cool so their going to get along I'm going to take a nap with Lucy tell them to wake me when they get back please?" Mikey asked leaving the control room.

"Of course Michelangelo," the robot said waving after the bright green turtle. s

Said turtle was walking down the hallways of the ship yawning, his jaw cracking from the yawn. He opened the door to his room and checked in on the infant cuddled up in her crib. He smiled and went to his bed and pulled back the covers. He layed down and instantly fell a sleep.

He was awoken to Lucille crying, he shot up out of bed and grabed for his weapons, ready to fight for his childs life. He woke up some more to see a sheepish Leo holding Lucille.

"Leo what are you doing?" Mikey asked putting his weapons away now that he didn't need them.

"I heard Lucille and came to check on her, when I saw that she was awake and you were still asleep I decided to take her and let you get some more sleep, and we could spend some time with our niece," Leo said trying to soothe a wiggling baby in his arms.

Mikey reached forward and took the child into his arms, she stopped screaming at the sound of the familiar heartbeat, she smiled and layed her head down and started to suck on her hand.

Leo looked a little disgruntled about this and crossed his arms.

"So what's going on out there?" Mikey asked taking the hand out of Lucille's mouth and stuck a pacifier in it instead.

"Nothing much, we found out that Chris Bradford had his own show before he became a mutant you want to come watch it with us?" Leo asked.

"Yeah that sounds awesome," Mikey said grinning and walked out of his room.

He and Leo never made it to the tv room they were side tracked by some noise coming from the engine and went there instead. It turned out that Casey had found a hyper cube and when told not to open it, did. So now a weird creature had appeared. He called himself the wyrm. He seemed to be able to ignore physics all together and bend reality, cool if in the right hands. The wyrm's hands were not those hands. Mikey became very worried, he stayed out of the fray, he was able to watch it though. He watched the wyrm try to warp the wishes to his liking, in the process of this Donnie had wished for Casey to not be do stupid, and Raph had wished for a wyrm destroying ray gun. This had given the wyrm freedom from the hyper cube and he started to destroy stars and planets left and right. Mikey was horrified, but he couldn't do any thing, he didn't want to endanger his daughter's life. He wanted to sneak off to his room and put Lucille down in her cot, then come back out here and fight with his brothers, but he couldn't not without gaining the creatures attention. He spotted Drazo, and caught his attention.

"Drazo try to get me to the door please, I don't want Lucy near this," Mikey pleaded.

"Of course, let me see if anybody is able to help with this okay?" Drazo asked putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey nodded and watched the white lizard cross the room and nudge Raph, pointing behind them at him. Raph looked back and looked Mikey in the eye then turned to the lizard and nodded his head. They moved through the room and stopped in front of Mikey.

They waited for Mikey to stand up and they made their say to the door to the control room Leo seeing them kept the attention of the creature so that they could leave without notice. Mikey stood in the hallway and booked it down the hall to his room and set Lucille down in the crib. As soon as he did time seemed to be reveased and he was standing in the control room once more, hearing the fugitoid saying that his brothers and friends had went to investigate the ship wreck. He shook his head and said he was going to go take a nap with Lucille, and to have his brothers wake him up when they got back. He left and thought maybe he should get some sleep he was becoming delirious he layed down and went to sleep and didn't wake until he heard Lucille screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

I'm sorry about this, but I tried to reread this and it was not going the way I wanted once more. I found so many spelling errors and it didn't flow the way that I wanted it to. 

 

So I am rewriting it and hopefully get further in it and give you longer chapters as well so I have the first chapter written and will have it uploaded soon.

 

Sorry again about this, I just like all my work to be the best it can be and if it's not I will get very upset with myself and fix it or throw it out and start over so just bear with me on this I promise to have this written once more for you to enjoy.


End file.
